Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board for mounting a semiconductor element.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-261402 describes a circuit substrate in which warpage that occurs due to heat during reflow is prevented by adjusting a thickness and the like of each conductor layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.